


the whole broken anew

by NotSummer



Series: AU One-shots [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Jedi, Orders, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: They're a good team, one of his best, but these orders come from the Council, and it's time for new assignments.





	the whole broken anew

**Author's Note:**

> A scenario in which Ross and Miyala knew each other before she was assigned to Jesse. Ross, of course, belongs to @MayLovelies.

It wasn’t exactly the scene Zey expected. He entered the Occlus, searching for his two operatives, only to realize Master Naida’s droid must have piloted the ship down to the GAR landing pads. He could distinctly hear snoring, and he followed it to the mess in the small freighter, where he found Master Naida and Captain Ross back to back, sleeping and leaned against the wall.

Quietly, he was pleased. Naida had been standoffish and slow to trust after returning from her stint undercover with pirates. And Captain Ross had a wariness to him that perplexed Zey. 

They were becoming one of the most successful teams he had. He almost hated to break them up, but times were what they were. He needed Naida to work with another, less experienced, ARC, one fresh from training.

He cleared his throat, wishing we didn’t have to wake the two and return them to the war. He knew the tension in their shoulders, present in even in their sleep, all too well. Saw it in Maze’s shoulders, saw it in the Jedi returning from the war. It was tearing all of them down.

The didn’t wake, and he wanted to leave them, say he tried, but the Republic called. He cleared his throat louder, and their eyes opened. Naida shook her head blearily as Ross sat up to run hands through his hair before they blinked at Zey, still groggy.

“Don’t tell me you have a new mission,” Naida groaned, stretching.

Zey sighed. “A new partner, unfortunately.”

They froze, and then started to protest vehemently. “Sir!” overlapped with “You can’t do that!” Indignation shown in their eyes, and Zey held up his hands. “The decision has been made.”

Their shoulders sagged, and the betrayal in Naida’s eyes and weary acceptance in Ross’s made Zey grimace internally. He did, however, have a job to do, so he handed Naida a datapad. “Naida, I’m assigning ARC Trooper Jesse to you. He’s just finished training, but he’s formerly of the 501st.”

Her eyes were stony, and she bit out, “Great, I’m sure we’ll get along splendidly.” She leaned into Ross’s side, her tone laced with venom. “I work well with Ross, I don’t need someone else for a partner.”

“Sir, breaking up one of your most successful teams…”

“The decision came from the Council,” Zey said. Naida rolled her eyes, but there was concession in her body language instead of open rebellion. Neither of them could override the Council’s wishes, though they might have been able to argue with Zey.

They had a silent conversation, and once again, Zey regretted that the Council had made the decision it did. Naida and Ross had achieved a level of cooperation and teamwork surpassing even Skywalker and Kenobi.

He turned to walk out, only twisting back to awkwardly state, “Give Jesse a chance. We all have our orders.”

“If I have to,” Naida gritted out. She returned to her conversation with Ross, their hands moving quickly in time with shifting expressions, and Zey shook his head, walking down the ramp. He would bet Jesse would be requesting a transfer within the week.


End file.
